goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SolWarriorNidhogg
Hello, my minions. Welcome to Nidhogg's Discussion Corner!! If you have any questions for me or need to leave a message, just create a new section below by using the " Level 2 header tags " method! You can also click on the "+" tab up top next to the "Edit" tab if you feel that is easier. Possible logo redesign You've most likely heard the good news http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/goldensun/images/f/f6/Golden_Sun_DS_Poster.jpg ^_^ Since you made the Golden Sun Universe logo at the upper left long ago, do you think it's time you made an all-new logo that incorporates art and imagery from Golden Sun DS? (Probably using the all-new poster I just linked) I've seen it as customary for Wikis to change their logos to reflect all new games in their series, like the Diablo wiki, so it's probably time we thought about doing that ourselves. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :We should also probably look into the whole Wikia Spotlight business, which'll help with advertisement. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good thing I had my e-mail accounts hooked up with my G1 phone, or else I would have caught this message very late, haha. Anyways, YES, I would gladly design a new logo to reflect the new Golden Sun DS game coming out in 2010. I saw the new trailer on my phone while I was at work and I was literally crying with joy. After 6 years of waiting, we finally get what we've always wanted. :) --SolWarriorNidhogg 04:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, it is done! To be honest, I had to do this really quick since I had a lot of other more important projects to take care of, so sorry if it's not anything extravagant. Pretty much anyone with a good knowledge in Photoshop can conjure this up in a matter of minutes. Anyways, hope you like. :) ALSO!!! This image is NOT named "wiki.png". Be sure you rename to that first before attempting to upload it. I already took the liberty of converting it to a .png format image. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v230/Ragnarokdragon/goldensunduniverse_logo.png --SolWarriorNidhogg 12:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Isaac? In MY Brawl? FUCK YES! :D HAPPY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE --SolWarriorNidhogg 02:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I'M NOT ALONE!!! I hereby give you eleven cookie points and a semivaluable shiny thing for your "Hell No" userbox. I have the same sentiments. ^_^ (Also, you might want to note that I tend to keep talk page discussions together, so I replied to your comment on mine there. Thought you should know.) 00:26, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Myeah, those "shipping" fanfics are stupid to me, personally. I mean like, a Garet and Dora romance fanfic!? WTF? I'd rather eat my vomit. D:< : M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 00:42, December 24, 2006 (UTC) ::Two shipping-haters certainly came as a bit of a shock to me at first, but here's my POV: We're all entitled to our own opinions, for sure, so I certainly won't mind the two of you yelling your (twisted) rage and hatred for the subject for the next three years if that's necessary. :) Unnecessary ire for GS fandom aside, you're both great-looking editors IMO, and I certainly look forward to working with you in particular online. Harmonious editing to everyone, Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:19, 24 December 2006 (UTC) MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!! >8D Her her ha....yes, it's my birthday today, and now I'm officially 18 years old. >:3 Now I can LEGALLY take matters into my own hands. |D Also, I finally got a Nintendo DS Lite!!! 83~~ My Onyx NDS Lite is such a smexy piece of machinery. >3 *hugs it* And Golden Sun's colors on the NDS Lite are WOAH. D8 THE GREEN GRASS!! IT BLINDS MY EYEEEES!!! btw, I see my custom logo is finally working. WIN. -- M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra Jan. 5 2007 :Beautiful, isn't it? The exact same thing happened to me in August. Happy Birthday! (If you wanted me to say that.) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:13, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Happy birthday, then. I'd give you a cake, but the only one I could find was this sucky inverted-color one. Oh, well, it's the thought that counts, right? 18:39, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :: :::Haha, thank you, both. xD Ooh, inverted cake adds +5 strength! 8D ::: M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra Jan. 7 2007 Back from a long absence Sorry for my sudden disappearance. Ever since school started again, I've pretty been on a busy schedule. Plus, internet problems didn't really help. But in the end, it all came out good when my grandmother arrived with my early graduation gift: A LAPTOP AND A WIRELESS ROUTER. I'm so glad I actually have a good computer for once in my life, with internet, no doubt! This makes things a whole lot easier when it comes to updating my stuff on the net. Anyways, I'm done babbling, just wanted to let ya' know I'm back. :3 -- M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra January 23, 2007 The whole Shin Yamanouchi controversy Yikes, I didn't think anyone would turn this into a whole problem. o.-.O If I had known it was going to create problems like this, I would have never done it in the first place. But seriously, there was a reason why I did it. Everyone take a look here: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshitaka_Amano As you can see, the Final Fantasy Wikia made an entire article dedicated to the character designer of the Final Fantasy series. They've even done separate articles for other individual staff members, such as Nobou Uematsu (the composer), and Tetsuya Nomura (another Final Fantasy concept designer and director). You see, I'm an artist. So therefore, seeing anything about art that contributes to the creation of the Golden Sun series excited me greatly. Take Yoshitaka Amano for example: he's also another favorite artist of mine and it was highly interesting as an artist to read an article about him and his involvement of the Final Fantasy series (of course, Wikipedia has a more in depth article of him). Since there are MANY people out there who enjoy reading articles of the concept artists for different RPG's (believe me, this is a fact, I know what I'm talking about), I figured it would be interesting to see an article about the character designer of the Golden Sun series: Shin Yamanouchi. Plus, this was all based merely on assumption. :/ I figured if Final Fantasy Wikia was OK with creating an entire article dedicated to their own character designer, why not the Golden Sun Wikia? Hm, I guess my assumption was wrong. :/ I was also going to create another article about Motoi Sakuraba, the composer of the Golden Sun series. He's actually very famous and almost rival's Nobuo Uematsu's talent; hell, he even has his own website!! But I guess ya' guys don't really care much for the staff of Golden Sun. Disappointing. --SolWarriorNidhogg 22:45, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :No no no, you got a lot of it wrong; looking at your reasons stated here, I realize there's actually room for separate articles on some members of the development crew; Motoi Sakuraba, Hiroyuki Takahashi and Shugo Takahashi do indeed have much more to say about them than anything else, and perhaps Shin Yamanouchi as well. What we were objecting to was having a page like that for every last member of the crew, including the localization crew and staff coordinators, and putting those lesser-known people in the Camelot Software Planning page is a better alternative then them having really short pages. You put up a good argument for the few most important members to have their own pages, so I hereby support that; in fact, I'm starting the four pages noted right now. Our honest apologies if you were offended, we honestly weren't aware some of the development team were outright famous. Do keep up the good work on the site! :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) LEAVING FOR SPRING BREAK TRIP First off, I'd like to apologize for not being active here at GSU for weeks; a lot of things have happened lately that caused me to not be online as much. For example, my little brother had caught really bad pnuemonia back at the beginning of February and he didn't even get out of the hospital until like less than 2 weeks ago. Up 'till today he has to keep doing different lung exercises and treatments at home to make sure his lungs get healthy again. Also, high school has once again stole my life the past weeks, especially my AP classes. I had to take many exams today and yesterday so that they would be out of the way before Spring Break. So once again, I apologize for the long absence. D: Now, this brings me to my second topic. I will, once again, have to depart from the internet for the whole week because of spring break. I will be traveling with my grandmother to visit my aunt up north in Fort Hood, Texas, and stay there for the whole week. I will bring my new laptop with me, so IF my aunt has wireless internet (which I doubt), then I will try to be online the whole week. If not, well, I guess I'll talk to ya' guys next week when I come back. Dx However, there is a possibility that I will be back Thursday, so that leaves me with a little spring break time at home. So at least there's a good chance I can still chat and help edit GSU during spring break. :3 Well, that's all I have to say. Everyone here at GSU, take care and have a great spring break!!! NIDHOGG IS OUTTA' HERE!! *flies off* I'm back. No really! THIS IS SPARTA!!! Oops, sorry, wrong Wikia, lol. Anyways, yep, I'm back from a very very very long absence. I meant to come straight back after spring break, but...things just got in the way. >>; Nonetheless, I'm back on my feet now, so I'll be regularly coming to this site now. <3 Oh, just to catch ya' up with things, I graduated from high school, so now I am a free man. <3 However, the moment I was up on stage and officially graduated with my fake diploma (I either get my real one in the mail or go to the school to pick it up), this is the exact phrase I said to myself in my mind. Lol. Hilarity ensued, oh yes. Nah, but I'm doing OK, I guess. Right now, I'm job-hunting while filling out scholarship and financial aid applications to prepare myself for college. Wish me luck on that, guys. :3 In the meantime, I've been working on art trades, commissions, and whatnot. You' gotta' love art. <3 Oh btw, that reminds me. Check this out. Awesome, eh? X3 I made it myself in Photoshop CS2, entirely from scratch. :D I TRIED to make it look Golden Sun-esque, but I guess I kinda failed on that. Oh well, at least I tried, right? :3 Well, that's really I gotta' say for now. Back to my usual routine. *plays the Wii* --SolWarriorNidhogg 02:36, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Lovely! I think your picture feels like Golden Sun... Check out my own: I think it's only a mostly accurate representation of my own face. I used elements from the Sean and Armor Shopkeeper pics to make it. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:26, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Haha, very clever to use Sean's and the Armor shopkeeper's avatars like that. xDD And I actually already saw this; it was actually your little custom avatar that inspired me to make my own. ;) And I'm happy to see there are others here who have knowledge of Photoshop. :3 What version do you have? --SolWarriorNidhogg 07:53, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::PhotoShop 7.0. And my inspiration for my avatar came from looking at Kyarorain's Kay-based avatar at her fansite. Apparently, Hinoa is right in suspecting plagiarism. :p Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:05, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, blame the guy who hasn't visited in weeks. Though, I do have a modified (and by modified, I mean recolored) young Felix sprite I'm toying with... —'Hinoa' talk.un 06:46, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ......Gross. Eew, I do NOT like the Wikia's look when you're not logged in. Too cluttered and confusing. And strangely, there are random times when I click on a link to another page in the Wikia and it takes me to a generic search engine. Gross? I think so. :Heh, it's almost deliciously ironic that the last topic on your page is this rant of yours from a year and a half back, against the wikia's look we've been using... because this look will soon be permanently discarded and changed again to a new look that is controversial to say the least, all because of some MediaWiki "upgrade" business. :The main point here is that one of the things that all Wikia wikis would want to adapt to is that they will need new logos because the current ones like our own are square-shaped, which are differently sized from what will be the new standard. So, if you have the time, it would be hugely appreciated if you created a logo reading "Golden Sun Universe" in a .png file whose dimensions are 250x65 pixels (this kind of logo is apparently called a "wordmark"). Currently, blue text reading "Golden Sun universe" would be in the place the logo should be in. Here and here are examples of wordmarks other wikias will be using; based on this, you can either simply make an image of "Golden Sun Universe" in stylized text, or incorporate imagery from the logo of Dark Dawn - it's just there shouldn't be any fancy backgrounds this time. Thanks if you catch all this! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, looks like I was able to design a logo myself. I think it turned out quite well, you can see it here before the new Wikia look is put in place across all Wikias soon. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC)